


The Red Paladin

by moondropss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Keith isn't with voltron...yet, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Slow Burn, but there is a valid reason for that, canon universe but set in earlier seasons, idk how do i tag, it’s a little bit of all, kinda a text fic, pidge hacks keith into the gc, the blades and voltron aren't allies in this, the blades arent bad, they all fly their original lions, they have no red paladin and are searching for someone to pilot Red, they just have different stories on how they got them, they're enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondropss/pseuds/moondropss
Summary: Voltron is formed! Or is it...?? There are only 4 paladins so the Voltron crew is looking for a Red Paladin. Pidge thinks she found the perfect person to pilot red but the rest of the crew doesn't trust him because he's apart of an enemy alliance. So she decides to take matters into her own hands.





	The Red Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at descriptions oops anyways this is my first fanfic for klance !!! There is no set amount of chapters yet and there is no set update schedule but i'll try my best to update this whenever i can but I might be busy with school! I'll try to keep the characters as in character as I can! But I really hope you all enjoy this!!!!! (Also Com links in this are basically phones! They are like the Lion comms but in this fic Pidge took the software from the comms and made them transportable and they can only talk through them and text, which is the reason why they have a groupchat. just thought i should clear this up before the story starts!)

“Good work Paladins, that was an excellent fight!” Allura clapped and grinned as the 4 paladins entered the ship.  
“So guys, you know how we can’t form voltron yet? Because we have no red paladin?” Pidge’s glasses glinted as she sat down in front of her computer.  
“Yes, why?” Allura tilted her head.  
“Yeah, Allura said she’s looking into some people who could pilot it” Hunk said  
“I think I might’ve found someone, he’s from the Blades of Marmora.” Pidge typed something on the screen in front of her.  
“What? Pidge are you insane? We can’t recruit one of our enemies to work with us! they’ll try to pick up our secrets and our plans! That could destroy us all!” Allura started to raised her voice and crossed her arms, shooting an angry glare in Pidge’s directions.  
“Cool your jets Pidge. I agree with the Princess. First of all it’s dangerous, and you know just anyone can’t pilot the lions.” Lance slumped down in his seat, and also glanced over at Pidge making a face.  
“Oh Yeah, not your greatest idea Pidge. They could like, kill us in the first 10 seconds of meeting him. And I don't wanna die. I'm too young to die. ” Hunk started nervously  
“Well. you know I wouldn’t recruit just Anyone. Since the blades are our enemies, I’ve done A LOT of research on them! Especially this one guy in particular. His personality really fits the red lion, he could definitely be it’s pilot!” Pidge grinned over the top of her laptop, glasses still glinting.  
“Everyone is right Pidge, this is too dangerous to do,” Shiro said, shaking his head.  
“I’m sorry Pidge. We can’t do it, it’s too dangerous ok? Just drop it.” Allura dropped her gaze to the ground and sighed  
“I have to go talk to Coran about some things. Don't do anything Pidge.” Allura walked out of the room, gaze still stuck on the ground.  
“Well that was awkward. I’m starved after that big fight. I’m gonna go get out of this paladin armor and make a little creme goolée.” Hunk glanced at the remaining in the room. “If any of you need me i’ll be in the kitchen!” He said, and walked in the opposite direction of Allura.  
The only three left was Shiro, Lance and Pidge.  
“Pidge. I know you want to do this, But we can't. I know we need a Red Paladin but this is just going a little overboard. He could be very dangerous for all we know. We don’t know anything about him. We don’t even know if he could pilot the Red lion anyway. I’m sorry. We can’t do it. I’m gonna go train.” Shiro said, walking in the direction that Allura went in previously.  
Lance watched him walk out from his seat. “I know you’ll end up doing something impulsive that we can’t control, and I know that you know Allura won’t change her mind. Neither will Shiro.” Lance sighed, getting up from his chair and stretching.  
“I’m gonna go get my chill on! maybe kick back with a lemonade, space juice or something. I need to relax after that long battle.” He started making his way out of the room before Pidge stopped him.  
“Lance, you’re going to help me with this.”  
“What? Why me? I’m a very busy guy you know.” Lance made a face at her.  
“Because you’re probably the only one that can help with this, now, you know the voltron group chat…” Pidge hit something and a lot of codes popped up on her screen before she started hacking her computer.  
“Yeah? What about it?” Lance, leaned on the back of Pidge’s chair.  
“Well, I’m gonna hack him in it.”  
Lance’s eye widened.  
“Whoa Pidge, I thought you were going for something else, that’s a little, too much don’t you think? Especially if this guy is our so-called 'enemy.'” as Lance said the last word he did air quotes with his fingers.  
Pidge rolled her eyes.  
“Just watch Lance.”  
Lance watched as Pidge pulled up the voltron groupchat on her laptop. Earlier messages from the paladins flooded the screen, and Pidge started to work. Pidge had given them all communicators with comm-links, Updgraded from the Lions comms. Of course the Lion comms were still there, but these ones were upgraded, transportable and fit in their pockets like cell phones. The only thing Pidge tweaked them for was texting and talking through them, so all they could do on them was really call and text. Pidge knew that the blades had similar technology to the comm-links, if not the same, so this was the only way she could at least add him to the groupchat they all have.  
“Now he’s in. Well, not our chatroom yet. I separated it from the original one, so it's like a copy, just a conversation between us, but he’ll soon be in that one soon enough.”  
“Well that was fast. Now what are you gonna do? What’s this guys name anyway?” Lance asked, eyeing her screen.  
“Keith Kogane, he works with the blades like I mentioned before. Now, I’m gonna code my name so he doesn’t know it’s us at first. He’ll probably be suspicious at first. I’ll have to find a way to convince him to meet us, So I can give him a comm-link that links him directly to our groupchat. I'll also make it untraceable.”  
Lance stepped in front of Pidge.  
“Pidge, isn’t that a little, I don’t know, Dangerous!? Meeting a complete stranger, who happens to be our ENEMY. This guy could kill us!! His friends could be hiding and kill us!!” Lance exclaimed, waving his arms around.  
“Oh relax, You’ll come with me in the green lion and we’ll cover ourselves. Just come armed, bayard and all, and watch me. You have to trust me.”  
Lance sighed knowing there was no way to convince her out of this.  
“Okay…yeah, fine. But if we get killed i’m blaming you” Lance stepped aside again and crossed his arms, watching Pidge work her magic.  
“Yeah, yeah okay. sure if we get killed sue me,” She rolled her eyes.  
"how did you even get this guys comm-link? aren't all those things in the blade supposed to be super secretive and impossible to find or something?" Lance asked  
"Yes, but I have my ways, now shh." Pidge shushed him and focused back on her screen.  
\---  
Unknown- Pidge  
Keith- Keith

[Unknown has entered the chatroom]  
Unknown- hello..!  
Unknown- Can you see this?  
Keith- ?  
Keith- yes…uh...who are you?  
Unknown- who I am is not important. But, I’ve been looking around everywhere for the owner of this communicator!  
Keith- ...communicator? How did you get my comm-link then?  
Unknown- yes.. A communicator, comm-link, whatever it’s called really. It was the first signal that it picked up…. now that we’re talking like this, I could use help, I just want to return it to the owner… maybe we could meet up and you can help me?  
Keith- Meet up..? No way. that sounds super sketchy. You could be anywhere in the universe. And you could kill me. Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner…? Just drop it off somewhere that could help better than me.  
Unknown- I made an agreement with myself i’d help anyone that comes along. I just want to help this person! I could really use your help!  
Keith- Why should I help you?  
Unknown- Well… I would really appreciate it, and i’ll return the favor. Eventually. Can you please help me?  
Keith- …  
Unknown- It could be somewhere you’re more comfortable. Maybe a space mall with a lot of people if that’s better..? Please!  
Keith- fine.. But, i’m going to leave right away if anything seems sketchy.  
Unknown- Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me…. We’ll meet up say, Tomorrow? At this address.  
Unknown- {address sent}  
Unknown- it’s a space mall so you’ll feel more comfortable.  
Keith- yeah...okay….  
Unknown- thank you!  
[Unknown has left the chatroom]  
\---  
“See, piece of cake. Easier than I expected.” Pidge looked up from her computer and smiled at Lance who was looking over her shoulder at the screen of the conversation they just had.  
“Well I gotta admit, he caved in pretty fast. Wasn’t expecting that. What are we gonna say to him tomorrow to get him to come to our side though?” Lance dropped his gaze from the screen to Pidge.  
“Well. I was thinking, we could use disguises or something, and go in with cloaking on the green lion, I could build the comm-link tonight. The one that leads to the voltron group chat?”  
“Sound like you have it all planned out…are you sure it’s safe?”  
“Yes, Lance don’t worry. Just bring your bayard if you’re worried. We’ll try to convince Allura and Shiro tomorrow that we have to go to the mall to get something. I’ll work on it tonight.”  
“Okay…”  
Suddenly the doors opened, Pidge shut her laptop and glanced up at whoever walked through the door.  
“Oh. Hey Coran.” Pidge smiled innocently at him.  
“Hello Number 5, and Lance! I was just gonna run some tests on the castle. Everyone seems to be doing their own things right now. What are you up to?”  
“Nothing much really!” Pidge said quickly.  
"Actually I was just gonna shower and go to bed, long day of, you know fighting evil.” Lance stood up after being hunched over Pidge’s chair. He stretched and started making his way towards the exit.  
“Night Coran, Night Pidge!” He left the room  
“Yeah, i’ve got some, stuff to do so I’m gonna go uh. Do that. Bye Coran!” Pidge grabbed her laptop and ran out of the room as well.  
\---

Form Voltron! 

[Hunk has entered the chatroom]  
[Pidge has entered the chatroom]  
[Allura has entered the chatroom]  
[Lance has entered the chatroom]  
[Shiro has entered the chatroom]

Lance: Hey everyone!  
Hunk: Hey Buddy!!  
Allura: Paladins, just a reminder that you only have a couple minutes to rest before we get back to training  
Shiro: Allura’s right everyone we have to train as much as we can for upcoming battles. but, a break doesn’t hurt every now and then.  
Pidge: …  
Pidge: actually me and Lance were gonna do something  
Hunk: you and Lance? what are you doing?  
Lance: UH NOTHING IMPORTANT  
Pidge: should only take a few hours  
Allura: Pidge and Lance! you can’t just leave, we’re in the middle of training  
Pidge: actually we’re taking a break, your words, not mine.  
Lance: come on Allura! we’ll be back in an hour or 2. I kinda don’t even wanna go but Pidge is dragging me along.  
Pidge: :)  
Shiro: where exactly are you going?  
Lance: uhh space mall…?  
Pidge: Yeah! we have to pick up a few things! I have a few upgrades I wanna make for my lion and some of the stuff I need is at the mall!  
Allura: …  
Allura: Well okay, as soon as you get back you’re training right away  
Lance: fair  
Hunk: can i come with you guys?  
Pidge: sorry hunk! this is kind of a lance and me trip only. u can come next time!  
Hunk: aw.. okay…that's fine!  
Hunk: invite me next time ok??  
Lance: Of course buddy!!!  
Hunk: im gonna go bake :) see you guys soon  
[Hunk has left the chatroom]  
Allura: Only a couple hours. be back as soon as you can!! I’m going to go help Coran with upgrades on the castle!  
Pidge: We will! It really should only take a few hours.  
[Allura has left the chatroom]  
Shiro: I’m gonna go bond with my lion, after the whole mess with Zarkon tracking us through it I gotta do something. You two be safe ok?  
Lance: of course !!!  
Pidge: don’t worry i’ll protect little Lance here  
Lance: i can protect myself!!!!!!! If anything I'll be the one protecting you!!!!  
Pidge: uh-huh sure.  
Shiro: Good. Bring your bayards just in case  
Pidge: we were planning on it. We got this all under control!  
Shiro: don’t act like i don’t know what you two are doing  
Lance: what are u talking about shiro? we are doing nothing of the sort  
Pidge: yup. nothing of the sort  
Shiro: ….just be careful  
[Shiro has left the chatroom]  
Pidge: alright Lance almost everything is set up let’s go  
Lance: ...fine this better not be dangerous  
Pidge: everything will be fine just bring your bayard!  
Lance: ugh...  
[Lance has left the chatroom]  
[Pidge has left the chatroom]  
\---------------------------------------------  
After Lance and Pidge managed to convince Allura and Shiro to let them out to go to the mall for awhile, they started getting ready to meet the possible new Red paladin. They split up to grab disguises and Pidge grabbed the comm device she stayed up all night making. They met in the deck.  
“Sup.” Lance greeted, swinging a backpack around his shoulders.  
“Got everything?”  
“yup. just about, how are we gonna do this anyway?” Pidge sighed  
“Just follow me, i’ll explain on the way.” The blue and green paladins walked towards Green’s hangar. Green opened her mouth and the two walked inside. Pidge sat and her seat moved forward and she gripped the handles. The green lion came to life and Pidge flew the lion out of the hangar and out of the castle. As the neared the space mall they agreed to meet Keith at Pidge cloaked her lion.  
“Firing up cloaking”  
Green turned invisible as the two paladins came closer to the mall. She landed the lion and looked at Lance.  
“Let’s go meet our new red paladin!” Pidge grinned and grabbed her bag and went down the hallway leading to the mouth of the lion. Lance grabbed his disguise from out of the bag he brought and threw it over his clothes. Lance pulled the hood up put on sunglasses before following her out to the mouth of the green lion.  
“Tada!” Lance said pulling down his sunglasses a bit.  
“What the hell are the sunglasses for?”  
“What do you mean? these disguise my face, people can recognize us without the paladin armor you know.” He scoffed and scrunched up his nose.  
Pidge pulled up the hood on her disguise. “Good point…. you have anymore?”  
"I think so, hold on."  
Lance dug around in his bag before tossing an extra pair at her.  
“You’re in luck, come on.”  
Pidge’s comm-link beeped  
“Wait!” Pidge grabbed Lance’s arm to stop him as she pulled it out.  
——————————————————————  
[Keith has entered the chatroom]  
Keith: So. i’m here. are you actually here?  
Keith: i’m not gonna wait around forever you know.  
max i’ll stay is maybe an hour, you’d better show up.  
Unknown: I’m here. With a friend too.  
Keith: Didn’t you said you’d come alone?  
Unknown: I didn’t say anything of the sort  
Keith: i could’ve sworn…  
Keith: you know what it doesn’t matter. meet me by the food court, by that popular Vrepit Sal place.  
Unknown: Sure. Be there in a few.  
[Unknown has left the chatroom]  
———  
Pidge grinned at the com link in her hand  
“Again, like I said, piece of cake, come on, i gotta give him the one i made last night! we're meeting him by the place Hunk worked at before! let’s do this!” Lance sighed and followed her out of the mouth of the lion.  
——-  
Keith wasn’t one to accept random messages. Hell, he wouldn’t have even accepted this one if the person hadn’t been so annoying and persistent. He was confused when he came back from his mission with the comm-link on his bed blinking with a new message. No one really contacted him except Kolivan when he needed him, and he had just been with Kolivan before he went to his room so it couldn't have been him. So he wondered what the hell he was doing on his one day off Kolivan rarely gave him in the middle of the day in a space mall, sitting in a booth next to the popular Vrepit Sal place waiting for a sketchy guy to give him a comm-link. What had his life come to honestly. Keith sighed, wondering if this guy will even bother to show up. Actually, Sketchy Guy and Friend, he should say. He glanced at the ticking clock in the middle of the floor again. This was gonna be a long hour. If this person ever does show up. As if on cue, Keith heard someone clear their throat, he turned around and saw two people standing there. Capes and all with hoods covering their heads and...sunglasses? They're literally in space. Thousands, maybe even millions of galaxies away from the milky way galaxy. Why are they wearing sunglasses?  
"Are you Keith Kogane?" The shorter one asked.  
"Uhhh..Yes?" Keith looked at them confused.  
"Unknown, i'm guessing?"  
"yup! and this is my friend I talked about L-, actually names don't matter we're just here to give you this!"  
The shorter one dug around in his backpack before pulling out a comm-link and handing it to Keith.  
"here you go!" Keith took it out of his hands.  
"Uh, thanks. What am I supposed to do with this? This is the device you found right?"  
"Oh, Yes-We just need you to find the owner. We'll help anyway we can."  
Keith found his eyes trailing up to the taller guy. He hasn't said anything, he was just staring at the ground and crossing his arms. Reminded him of himself to be honest.  
They both sat down at the table Keith was at and spent an hour or two trying find out who the hell owned this device.  
Finally they gave up.  
"oh it's hopeless!" The taller one exclaimed.  
"Hmm.. I have an idea." The smaller guy hummed.  
Keith gave him a confused look.  
"What is it?"  
"You keep the device, and if you ever find the person then you can just give it to them."  
"umm-why don't you just keep it?" He said, trying to give it back to them  
"Well my friend and I really don't have that many connections to people, I figured you probably have more so I think you should hold on to it. To see if you ever find the owner" The smaller one smiled.  
"Uh, yeah sure. I'll keep it then." He shoved the comm-link in his pocket.  
"Well this has been fun and all we really gotta go now. See ya." The taller one grabbed the shorter one's arm and dragged him away from the table they were currently sitting at.

What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened.

By the time Keith got back to the blade of marmora headquarters, he seriously felt like that whole encounter with the unknown guy and friend that hit up his comm-link was a fever dream. But nope. It was real. He had the comm-link to prove it.  
Keith opened the door to his room, taking his jacket off and throwing it on the bed along with the comm-link he just received on his bed. He turned around to do something when he heard it beeping. Maybe the owner of it was trying to contact him? Keith prayed to god that was it. he opened the comm-link, and nope. Definetly not the owner

"Is this some sort of joke..." Keith mumbled staring at the group chat name that just flashed across his screen.  
———  
Form Voltron! 

[Keith has entered the chatroom]

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it!! more to come! :-) if you guys want updates on this fic you can follow me on my twitter & tumblr!! twitter: @/nebulance tumblr: @/cosmicwclf


End file.
